fantastic_contraptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Badges
Badges are a form of achievements that can be earned for a solution. It may not be possible to get all badges on some particular levels, but it usually is feasible on most levels. Badges Solved badge A contraption that completes a level while not abusing any glitches or bugs in the game qualifies for a solved badge. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Solved badge example Green badge An environmentally-friendly contraption that uses only rods and unpowered wheels qualifies for a green badge. This is an automatically detected badge. Examples * Green badge example Brown badge Completing the level with nothing more than water rods and wooden sticks qualifies for a brown badge. No wheels are allowed (not even unpowered wheels). This is an automatically detected badge. Examples * Brown badge Water badge You earn this badge by using only the hollow blue water rods. This is like the brown badge but a step harder! This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Water badge example Rodless badge You only use wheels to defeat the level! No rods or sticks allowed. A Green Rodless design uses only unpowered wheels. A Powered Rodless design uses powered wheels, usually attached to the goal object to activate them. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Green Rodless badge Example * Powered Rodless badge Example * Unactivated Powered Rodless badge Example Champion badge A contraption that positions the goal objects in the goal so that they will never leave the area, qualifies for the champion badge. It is permissible for one or more goal objects to leave the goal area as long as in the final settled state all remain with the area. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Champion badge example Boomerang badge A contraption that brings the goal objects to the workshop after winning qualifies for the boomerang badge. All the goal objects must eventually remain within the workshop. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Boomerang badge example Clean badge A contraption that leaves no trace of itself after victory is achieved (by flinging itself off of a cliff, for example) qualifies for the clean badge. All user-made parts must fall off before or after victory is achieved. Goal objects may remain in the arena. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Clean badge example Sweep badge The sweep badge is obtained once you've swept the level of all the dynamic objects that started in the level (that would be the yellow squares and orange balls). This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Sweep badge example Lightning badge A contraption that reaches the goal in under a specified number of ticks qualifies for the lightning badge. The specified number of ticks varies by level and it can be defined by the level creator or the host of a competition. This is a manually assigned badge. Hands-off badge If the goal objects are not moved from their original starting positions, then the design qualifies for the hands-off badge. If all the goal objects are outside the workshop then the level is inherently hands-off.This is an automatically detected badge. Examples * Hands-off badge example Badgeless badge Though self-contradictory, you can obtain the badgeless badge only if your contraption finishes the level without obtaining any other badges. For the purposes of the badgeless badge, if a particular badge is inherent in the level then it is ignored. Examples: Back and Forth, inherently hands-off; Default, inherently clean and pilot. When there are multiple goal objects and some touch the workshop and some do not, then those accessible from the workshop must be non-pilot and non-hands-off. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Badgeless badge example Unconnected badge The goal for this badge is to not connect any pieces of your contraption (including the goal piece). This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Unconnected badge example Pilot badge The goal object never touches the ground or any dynamic object, even after victory. It only touches the rods and wheels of your contraption. This is a manually assigned badge. Examples * Pilot badge example Combinations It is common to combine contraptions to obtain multiple badges at once. For example, there are green champ(ions) and brown champs. Some badges are dependent on others (for example, you cannot have water without brown). However, others are completely independant of other badges (for example, sweep or lightning). Impossible Combinations * Badgeless with anything else - This cannot be combined with other badges by definition * Clean Infinite Boomerang - Unless the goal area is in the build area * Clean Pilot Champion * Clean Pilot Boomerang Examples * Example 1 Record Icons These are not considered badges as they are not an absolute property of a design, but only of its standing relative to other designs. They are awarded to the design which currently holds the relevant record for the level. Fastest record The contraption that completes a level in the fastest time. Slowest record The contraption that completes a level in the slowest time. Fewest record The contraption that completes a level in the fewest number of pieces. Magnum record The (first) contraption that completes a level with the lowest magnum score. The magnum score is the product of the number of pieces used and the number of ticks to victory. The type of design - badgeless, champion, brown etc is irrelevant. Other Badges These badges have not yet been assimilated into the wiki: Spotless badge All the goal pieces leave the arena. This is a manually assigned badge. Glitchy design Although not a badge per se, this icon is used to identify designs that incorporate physics glitches. This is a manually assigned badge. See Also * An FC forum thread on badges. * List of famous firsts.